


Chewin' Out a Rhythm on My Bubblegum

by NidoranDuran



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Deepthroat, F/M, Gangbang, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Starfire is under a big misconception about earth's beaches and how they are all nude beaches, and her willingness to disrobe and her friendly demeanor help get her convinced to go a bit further than that. Commission for parappa642
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Chewin' Out a Rhythm on My Bubblegum

Starfire loved beaches. Earth had so many more of them than her home planet did, and they were consistently busier and grander than her own, and the atmosphere of a packed beach full of people enjoying themselves was like nothing else she knew. Striding along the sand in a very skimpy purple bikini that barely contained her ample chest and with a bikini bottom's thong back vanishing between her round cheeks, she owned every second of that joy. But what really caught her about Earth's beaches was the idea that people could wear nothing at all. A misunderstanding about nude beaches from what Beast Boy had been on about gave her the impression that all beaches were clothing-optional.

Today, Starfire was on a day off to the beach alone. It was easier to get a day off for oneself than for the whole team to shirk their responsibilities and be caught unprepared for an emergency. She didn't mind the escape or the quiet; there was plenty enough loud around her from the other people, and she figured she could enjoy some time sunbathing, swimming, doing whatever hit her without needing anyone else's ideas or influences getting in the way of anything, just doing what came to her and enjoying the chance to relax.

But Starfire was very immediately not alone. As she walked along the beach with a red bag at her side and her tiny bikini leaving painfully little to the imagination, she drew some eyes. People stopped what they were doing to stare at her, moving so gorgeously across the beach, her striking, displayed body and her bouncy red locks all urging eyes toward her, almost magnetic in their pull. Starfire assumed it was just recognition, and waved happily to people, believing they were just grateful citizens of Jump City recognizing one of the heroes protecting it.

That said, everyone seemed clothed. It was the strangest thing. Nobody was naked at all, and she mused to herself, "I thought more people would be excited by the prospect of being unclothed," as she walked. It wasn't going to stop her though, as she found a nice stretch of beach to set up on. It wasn't too packed today; there were people everywhere still, but she found ample amounts of space to settle in and spread out with as she unfurled the towel in her bag and laid it onto the sand. As she did so, a group of teenage boys caught notice and, amid their prodding and their talking, decided they had confidence enough to approach her.

"You're Starfire, right?" the lead boy asked, eyes bright as he approached, watching her settle down onto her towel.

"I am," Starfire replied with a big smile. "It brings me joy to know that you recognize me. Good afternoon, boys." She saw three teens, each a few years younger than Starfire, and their interest and immediate recognition delighted her. This was going to be a sweet and fine day; she just knew it. 

"We just wanted to say that we're really thankful for everything you do," the second boy said.

The third said, "You're such a great hero."

"Thank you very much, I am with pride at your praise." Even though se was bright and smiling, the way Starfire reached back to undo her bikini top was as nonchalant as could be. The boys watched in awe at the way she undid it, letting it fall from her shoulders and exposing her ample chest. It wasn't like the thin straps of the bikini top were covering much of anything to begin with, but even still, seeing the dark brown nipples topping her breasts and the unaided, natural perkiness that kept them upright and upbeat, was stunning.

"We're really big... Big fans of... Of everything..." The first one kept trying to come back around to a sentence, but he was absolutely not prepared for the way that the gorgeous heroine undid her top and cast it aside like that. What was she doing?

Continuing now with the side tie on her bikini bottoms, Starfire exposed her pussy next, absolutely unconcerned with the idea of exposing herself and letting the sight of this all play out. She spread her legs out and lay back, reading the ogling they gave her as admiration for what she could do. Her misunderstanding of this beach not being a nude one left Starfire unaware anything could have ever been amiss. "Do not have shyness, it is okay. You can put your shorts on top of my clothes and relax if you want to. It is strange to me that nobody else is nude on this beach."

Staring at one another with zero idea what was going on, the boys knew they were, if nothing else, all completely ready to see this insanity through. Nothing about this made sense, but the promising idea seeing this through appealed to them far too strongly. They stripped themselves bare in a hurry, throwing their sorts on top of Starfire's cast-aside clothes as they rushed to undress, their cocks rigid and pointing right at Starfire as the growing hunger and the utterly baffling excitement held them tightly. They were all too worked up for their own good, staring at every inch of gorgeous skin she bared, her body providing them a treat everywhere they looked.

Starfire was greeted with some treats, too. Her eyes couldn't resist falling no the sight of big cocks rock hard and pointing right at her. Spreading her body out, she stretched, further emphasizing her luscious body and drawing out her indulgent excitement. "Human beaches are so freeing, do you not agree?" With an eager groan, she let her body stretch out fully. "I'm sure you must. It's difficult for clothes to contain how erected you are, but a beach is a great place to be free and nude."

The boys were finally catching on to the misconception. It was absolutely insane, but they saw an opportunity now, one they had to go for. "Yeah, being naked at the beach is great, the lead boy said. "Especially this one, where public sex is allowed, too."

"It is?" Starfire's excitement caught them off guard, as she jerked back up into a seated position, giddy at the thought. "Even blowjobs?"

"Especially blowjobs."

"That's incredible, I did not know that this beach had such freedom. In that case, would you boys like to have your jobs blown by me? I can take care of those erections. I love the taste of semen, but my male friends who usually provide me with drink are not here at the moment."

Starfire's response proved more enthusiastic and more eager than they could have ever ben ready for. A genuinely crazy and bizarre remark that had them al eagerly stepping p toward her, the lead boy getting up front and pushing his cock into her face. He couldn't believe his luck, just as he couldn’t believe the earnest swiftness with which she grabbed hold of his cock and pulled herself toward him, throwing herself down onto his dick and taking him into her mouth, immediately sucking him down with her thumb and index fingers grasped around the base of his cock. She wasn't stroking, just holding on or balance as her had worked back ad forth, immediately whipping up into a fitful frenzy of lust and hunger that couldn't be stopped.

"Whoa!" the boy gasped, staring down at the heroine suddenly slurping on his cock with a pushy and desperate need to let go that threw him completely for a loop. He wasn't prepared for this at all, feeling the wild pleasure that began to wear him down and bring abut so much immediate pleasure and heat that left him with no easy reaction time for any of tis. Everything simply happened, a full-force rush of pleasure and sensation that had him groaning out in delight. "Holy shit. Yeah, this is normal for beaches here, right guys?"

"Super normal," the other two said almost in unison, hands on their cocks as they watched Starfire suck their friend of, eager to take their turns with the pleasure too as they watched in eager wait, beholding the sigh of Starfire hungrily at work sucking dick, head bobbing with a grace and experience that enticed them. They were inexperienced idiots who didn't really know much more but that she moved like a porn star in how she went at the cock, head giving up to the pleasure and embracing what came easy to her.

For Starfire, all this pleasure and commotion was a welcome unwinding, a pleasure she hadn't expected to find on the beach, but she was happy she had. Sucking a nice dick while the sun’s warm ways fell upon her back was a great way to relax on a day off, and even as she let the tip of the cock hit the back of her throat, she was absolutely certain of how badly she wanted this, pushing down his cock all the way with each pass and loving the way he was almost big enough to get down deeper. It was easier that way, letting her get into this a bit more easily, warming her mouth up and getting into a groove that she felt comfortable with, ready to make the most of. 

Starfire wasn't innocent. Nobody who could suck cock like she could was innocent, and she wore her overtly sexual impulses on her sleeve. And yet there was an unmistakable naivety to the way she threw herself into this, working at sucking on the cock and owning her action, letting her every public sluttiness play out eagerly. She knew exactly what she was doing, even if se was unaware of every other factor outside of how she was sucking dick, lost to a completely aimless mess of devoted cock worship and surrender that didn't feel like it could stop. Every back and forth motion of her head continued the wild acceptance of this mess, and she was moaning louder and hotter as she embraced it all.

"Shit, I'm cumming," he groaned. His hips bucked and he found himself just hopelessly, wildly given to the pleasure, coming undone in her mouth. He watched as Starfire took it all, holding firm on his cock and swallowing down each shot of jizz as they came, ready to prove herself had to embrace the thrill of getting every drop, even continuing to suck on him a bit longer to make sure she got everything she needed, before drawing back with a relieved, satisfied gasp.

"Were you enjoying that as well?" she asked.

"Yeah. That was great. Thanks." He didn't know what to ay, but thanking her seemed right.

"Most wonderful! Sucking your dick has me very wet too. Perhaps if you two want to enjoy me together, my roast can be spitted?" She looked to the other two boys, to their adamant nods and the flurry of excitement that hit them quickly. They wanted it. Of course they did, and before long, Starfire was on her hands and knees, sticking her perky butt into the air as two teens got onto their knees, one in front and one behind, hands on their cocks and very burning, ready, forward rush of pleasure hitting them both as they thrust into her.

Starfire took the cocks at both ends with glee, moaning around the one in her mouth as a bolder and more ready teen began to thrust, showing his readiness to escalate the situation as he took charge of it. His cock was a bit longer, able to push down her throat and get her to choke a little bit, and Starfire couldn't have been happier, her hands taking his and guiding them into her hair, eager to teach this boy to fuck a girl's face properly. It felt like the least she could do now.

Behind her, the boy didn't need any guidance to grab her hips, although is thrusts were clumsy and amateurish, fumbling about a bit and a couple times even accidentally pulling back enough for his cock to slip out. Starfire didn't care about any of those worries either though, as he put it back in and resumed every time, eager and ready to commit to wat he was doing, keeping Starfire hopelessly indulgent and losing herself to the pleasures harder, stranger, so hot and messy that she couldn't resist this all. Reckless bliss continued to wear her down, indulgent past reason. She didn't need a damn thing more than this, and as the sensations hit her harder and she found herself really getting into the groove, it was all maybe a bit too good to be true.

The sight of a pair of young teens spitroasting Starfire was drawing attention, a growing commotion that had people coming closer. Overwhelmingly men, naturally, as they watched Starfire take the cocks and thrive in this moment. The boy fucking her mouth got his hands properly into her hair, fingers laced in through the locks and tugging tight for leverage as he fumbled forward. Nothing graceful, nothing steady, but it was perfect anyway, driven by pleasures and indulgences that didn't need a damn thing other than completely focused and devoted surrender. The pleasure built in her s the cocks worked quicker in and out of her, guiding her deeper into a pleasure too frantic to handle, unrelenting and unafraid of this joy.

The boys took their chances with Starfire, but they didn't stand a chance at holding out forever. Groaning and heaving through all this commotion, the inevitability of letting themselves go got the better of the pair, who in short order were pumping cum into Starfire at both ends, gasping out in pleasure. The cum flooded Starfire's mouth and her pussy in tandem, pushing he over the edge of her own orgasm, and she knew she was on the right track with all this wild indulgence when the sensations it as strong they did, bringing her a more focused and a more confident rush of ecstasy than she could resist. Her body thrashed and heaved, and as the boys let go, she noticed a whole bunch of men surrounding her.

"Wow, more of you!" she said. "I don't mind if you join in, but you're all wearing too much clothing for this beach. Please, join me in the unwinding of ourselves, it will be grand."

Young boys were fun to deal with. Bu men stepped up next, a trio of gym nuts who had come to the beach to flex and pick up girls stepped forward, dropping their shorts and pushing their big cocks into her face. How could Starfire possibly turn down the offer now before her? They had o idea what was going on, but as she grabbed two cocks and sucked down the third, getting right into the moment and embracing what she needed more than anything. The first orgasm she'd felt ignited her, pushing her to crave more, to seek desire that couldn't stop, and that in turn coloured the initiative she took on with these cocks now.

Handling three cocks at once wasn't hard for Starfire; she'd done this with the boys plenty, and knew her way around big cocks, almost effortless in how she worked to tend to them all with equal vigor. Her talented switch-over of one cock to another, swapping hand and mouth to seek this out, was fluid, a perfect and steady switch into something else that didn't leave them waiting or a moment. Greedily slurping no another cock, already wet from his dip into the ocean but no receiving a much more thorough wetting as she slobbered on his shaft, Starfire really had no idea why she wouldn't have wanted this to be her beach trip.

"Young sluts like you don't usually give it up this easy," the man in her mouth groaned, grabbing her head and tugging her down harder, getting her to gag on his cock. "I bet you must enjoy finally having a real man's dick in your mouth, too. Those little boys can't compare to some hard, tasty cock from a fully grown stud like me, can it?' The moans she replied back with were dizzy and frantic, desperately seeking some shred of understanding amid her plunge into chaos. 

Each time Starfire switched from one cock to another, it was an even sloppier situation than the last. Thick strands of drool on the cocks or even just her own spit leaking out dripped onto her body, especially her breasts, and made a grander mess of Starfire as she remained happily knelt on her towel, working three men over with expert precision as the encircling crowd grew more interested, men pre-emptively abandoning their shorts and getting ready, eager for a turn with her, too. All the promise and potential in the world played out before these men, and they wanted a go with her

The occasional slap of cock across her face added to the joys that kept Starfire dizzy, as she moaned and slurped around the dicks, moving to handle all three of them and keep them all happy, not a single complaint in the group. She was determined, devoted, thorough in her touch and bringing them to swift orgasms. Not as swift as the inexperienced teens, but more excitingly, she had three of them at once, dizzily tugging back at the last second and letting the three cocks spurt their messy loads all over her face. Shot after shot of cum hosed her down, Starfire gasping out in frantic joy. "You are cumming so much!" she cried out, jerking the cocks off in frantic and clumsy motions, trying to keep the cum flowing.

It couldn't last forever. It couldn't even last very long, in practice, but as the jizz stopped, more men were quickly upon her to keep the fun going. "Lie down and I'll pump jizz right down your throat," a man said, waddling forward with a hairy pot bely, the absolute opposite of the toned gym gods who she had just served, but all the same she was happy to lie down as he rather forcefully urged her to. She didn't need the urging, but some rough treatment hit her just right as she settled onto her back and let him climb onto her face, immediately getting into place and starting to claim her mouth. He didn't waste a second, pushing on own into her throat and hastily starting on with the pleasure before him.

Starfire shivered and twisted as she choked on the cock, unable to see the way that other men started clamoring toward her for turns with her body too. She wasn't given much time at al to deal with the eager rush of commotion and greed from the men all getting no her, as one shoved his cock into e cleavage and squeezed her tits around t, and another grabbed her spreading legs, taking up the offer of her slick, needy pussy so blatantly on display and so readily craving the pleasure she needed.

Taking on three cocks with her mouth was exciting for the chance to prove herself. Taking three dicks in different ways was exciting for the varied sensations that brought on a world of dizzy excitement. It was a lot, and she felt prepared to take on these commotions, rushes of pleasure demanding so much of he and pulling her deeper into this, a craving and a heat that would not let up as she embraced the demanding thrill, moving quicker, hungrier. A cock in her pussy, one between her tits, and one plunging down her throat, all conspired to bring her overbearing degrees of dizzy ecstasy. She needed this all, and she couldn’t be held back from the chance to le go, embracing her wildest needs and finding that along the way, she was thoroughly, hopelessly enamoured.

The men fucked her hard. There wasn't really a shred of sense or restraint to save her; she was just giving so much to the pleasure, accepting deeper, hungrier messes of ecstasy and delirium, a growing desperation for the pleasure she was quickly fading herself almost addicted to. She couldn't resist that burning truth, that aching reality she was so hopeless against; Starfire loved getting fucked stupid, and the overbearing thrill of letting guys she didn't know push her over the edge. Nothing sensible, nothing sane, just the burning thrill of letting it all go as she plunged deeper into the chaos.

The thrusts kept up, men around her murmuring to one another, remarking on the shamelessly slutty sight of Starfire in a state of complete surrender, shameless and wanton and unrepentant now. Her legs spread out wider, accepting the cock harder and faster as she let it ream her pussy, her breasts treated to more thrusts and a growing escalation of weirdness and excitement taking her by storm. Reckless, feverish joys kept bearing down upon her, a quickening rush of things she was utterly unable to resist, falling deeper and craving the ecstasy that came on with surges of stormy bliss. Starfire's pleasures wound her up, harder by the second, deepening her needs and sending her spiraling into ecstasy.

There was nothing better than the singular moment of utter release that Starfire felt as her body heaved, bucked, and gave so abruptly up to an orgasm driven by something like this. She was so hungry, so dizzy, so utterly incapable of controlling herself now as she twisted about, heaving, bucking, surrendering herself so completely to the pleasure that she couldn't think anymore. Moaning out in wild bliss around the cock in her mouth, the heaving space princess succumbed eagerly, losing her self to the joy, allowing pure lust to take her away. She came hard, pussy clenching around the dick inside her, moans rumbling through the cock in her mouth, and she wished she could add to the cock she was giving a titfuck to too. Love like this deserved to be spread around.

She took loads everywhere in the heat of the release. The men came in her womb, down her throat, and all over her orange chest, leaving her cummy and satisfied beyond all sense, a quivering wreck bucking into the air as the cocks pulled away. "More, fuck me more!" she whined, grabbing her chest and pressing her breasts together, smearing the sticky cum everywhere and pulling them apart again. "Every part of my body is ready. Cock preparedness is at its maximum!"

Starfire was all cock crazy and senseless now. She was used to this state, deliriously pushed by several orgasms and the taste of cum into a hyper-slutty state that was entirely the curse of her people, one that she now consumed her as her beach visit turned her from naively sucking dick at the hands of lying teens to getting men climbing on top of her of all ages and builds, ready for their turns with her holes, her breasts, or even her hands if need be. All of Starfire was active and in motion to tend to the commotion, and she welcomed every second of this pleasure as it took her by storm.

In the end, Starfire left the beach with more energy left than the men who fucked her. Her bikini had washed out to shore, and drenched in semen, she picked up her bag and flew off back to the tower, not caring about the indecent state she was in, having ben used every which way and glad she'd had so much fun with her day. She arrived back at the tower checking her phone, seeing a flurry of new friend requests, all familiar faces, and a mess of messages all asking if she'd be going back to the beach soon. And given that these men were all her friends now, of course she wanted to go back and pay them another visit.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
